Death Note: Another Chance
by L.A.B.B Murder Cases
Summary: What would happen if the Death Note series was just a prediction? A Dream by an eleven year old girl in a coma? What happens when she wakes up before all the madness of Kira happened to find L? Of coarse L takes her to Wammy's! Will she prevent the deaths of L, Matt, Mello, AND Kira? Will she find love on her journey to justice? Or is it just another emotion? OC story! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Real Begining

Death Note: Another Chance

Chapter 1: The Real Beginning

The images flashed before my eyes, people dying. The madness had yet to start, I thought. I will stop it. I will save lives, I am justice! Suddenly, my eyes opened to a bright white hospital room wall. Oh great, a hospital.

"She's awake! Get nurses! Get doctors!" An unknown voice shouted as I slowly sat up. "You should rest, you've just woken up from a coma." the same voice told me. I opened my eyes to see a man hunched over by me. He reminded me of a panda.

"... Hello..." I greeted. "Who are you? Who... am I? What am I?"

The panda-man sighed and spoke. "You are in London. I am L, and you are called Lacie. You are a human..."

"Lacie? Is that an alias?" Why did I always ask the stupidest questions? But to my surprise, the panda-man, no, L smiled a bit and nodded.

I sighed, oh great, I have amnesia. "Hey, L, I think that I have amnesia." He said nothing, and I stared at the infuriatingly white hospital wall. Suddenly, A nurse and a doctor burst into the room, startling me.

"Lacie! You're awake! I wish that your parents were too." the friendly looking nurse added the last part a bit sadly.

"So... they are dead?" I spoke, my voice emotionless.

"I'm afraid so." The nurse answered me, looking sorry.

"Can I leave." Wow, I was already bored of this hospital.

"No, you can't leave. You have been in this coma for six months. We were beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." the nurse then turned to the doctor. "She has amnesia, I'll arrange for an orphanage to come pick her up."

"I'll take her to an orphanage." L interrupted. Slowly, I stood up and stumbled over to L. But then, my eyes closed. An image, a memory flashed before my eyes. And it was frightening. He was after me.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I & ThePriestofHope (my editor) worked very hard on this. I am already writing the second chapter of this story. I don't own Death Note, if I did there would be a sequel, and Matt & Mello would be alive! Chapter 2 should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is He?

**Please review! I don't own Death Note, if I did there would be a sequel, and Matt & Mello would be alive3!**

Death Note: Another Chance

Chapter 2: Who is he?

Recap: I closed my eyes I was rembering something. Something scary. He was after me.

A big, dark, scary man was chasing me. What was that shiny metal he was holding? What was that dark, thick liquid dripping off the metal? Why was he after me? Did I do something bad? Is this my punishment? Why was I acting naïve? I opened my eyes. I was in a limo. L was next to me. "L, where are we going?" I asked. "We are going to Whammy's House, an orphanage for gifted orphans." L answered. "Oh, okay" I said. I looked out the window. The trees became green blurs as we sped down the road. I did notice that someone *cough cough L cough cough* was watching me. I knew that hunched panda-man was getting closer, but I still looked out the window. "L, what is my real name?" I asked, slightly curious. With a sigh, L answered, "Your real name is Sydney Baskerville." Huh. Sydney… such a pretty name. Oh well, I can't use it. I am Lacie now, nothing can change that.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I worked very hard on this. I am already writing the third chapter of this story. Chapter 3 should be up soon! - L.A.B.B Murder Cases**


	3. Chapter 3: The ride to Wammy's

**Please review! I don't own Death Note, if I did there would be a sequel, and Matt & Mello would be alive3! Sorry for the wait I suck don't I? Writers block really sucks.**

* * *

Death Note: Another Chance

Chapter 3: The ride to Wammy's

Recap: With a sigh, L answered, "Your real name is Sydney Baskerville." Huh. Sydney… such a pretty name. Oh well, I can't use it. I am Lacie now, nothing can change that.

'The ride to the orphanage was almost painfully long but, talking to L helped. Kinda makes me sad that he will die in a few years, before his time. That blasted Kira…' I thought 'I shall change the fate that has been chosen for L, Matt 3, Mello, Naomi Misora, Beyond Birthday, and Kira- excuse me I mean Light Yagami. I know crazy and predicable for a fanfiction, not that I am in one…; nope not trying to break the fourth wall. "Nee, Lacie-chan, when is your birthday?" L asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "….ummmm… let me think, I got this….hmmmm this is a hard one. I believe my birthday is May third." Came my sarcastic answer. I turned my gaze to the window where came and went as green blurs and soon a sign came into view as we slowed down. It said 'Wammy's House Orphanage for gifted children'. We have arrived. When Watari parked the limo, L exited the vehicle and helped me out. We were all out of the limo and were walking to the entrance.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I bet you hate those as much as I do. Welp. Would you please review? Oh and feel free to give me ideas to help the posting quicker!

* * *

Oh, I has an idea! Review your favorite anime & character! I look forward to reading your reviews!

So I recently started watching Mirai Nikki, I love it! Yuno is so funny… well to me, at least. Bai Bai!

-L.A.B.B Murder Cases


End file.
